Brannigan
Brannigan is the antagonist of the first part of Spellforce: The Order of Dawn. He is the Leader of the mercenary group Black Fist and is in league with the Dark One. In the game At the ambush on the runewarrior the Dark One tells the messenger to bring a chest with important information to the leaders of the Black fist. The runewarrior is able to kill the messenger and intercept the chest. When the rune warrior tells Satarius he is told about the Black Fist that attacks on the order of the war veteran Brannigan. At first the Fist was just a band of thieves but someone equipped them with money, weapons and soldiers so that now they face an enormous threat to everyone. Indeed Brannigan has sent his armies and has already conquered the west of Liannon and whole Eloni. Only the Shiel is still fighting to resist him. At Eloni he had every elf in his way killed and the country burned. At leafshade he sent an army under the Twonk brothers and tasked his orc lieutenant Ronk to capture the remaining elves. At leafshade he also built an embattled camp which he used as base of operation and as store for his plunder. When the rune warrior destroys the camp at Leafshade and kills the troll chieftain Umuruk he accompanies the Utran sergeant Einar to the Shiel where they hope to get help from House Utran. However, they find out that Brannigan has taken two of his armies to the Shiel at night and conquered the whole island. The fortress Utran was taken with the help of a traitor who poisoned the Utran leaders and opened the gates for the Black Fist. He also sent a giant horde of orcs to defend the portal to the Wildgate Pass, where the headquarters of the Black fist were located. The runewarrior liberates the villages and Utran fortress and destroys the orcs with the help of the dryads. Upon arriving at the Wildgate Pass he is told by members of the Order if Dawn that the knights of the order were separated from Rohen. When they first arrived the Fist let them travel without any problem but when Rohen reached the Pass they attacked and wiped out almost all of the forces of the order and forced them to retreat to the village Skye. With the help of the remaining knights the rune warrior frees the monuments and uses his rune army to attack the blockade stationed by Brannigan. When Brannigan realises he sends his bodyguards, two Iron Blades, to kill the runewarrior but they fail. Brannigan's main camp is overrun by the forces of the rune and Brannigan along his chief lieutenants Shirkar, Calira and the Utran traitor Halgard are killed. After this defeat the Black Fist is encountered no more. It later is revealed that it was the Dark one who gave Brannigan the means to expand the power of the Black Fist. Gallery Brannigan.png|Brannigan in his camp BranniganGuarded.png|Brannigan guarded by his Iron Blades BrannigansForces.png|The army Brannigan left behind at the Shiel Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:SpellForce Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Game Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Military